bravestorynewtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno
"Oh,come on! Stop mopping everybody! Let's see some smiles!" -Yuno To Team Tatsuya Yuno Is A Character In Brave Story: New Traveler. She Is The First One To Join Tatsuya's Quest. Story Town Of Lanka Arch When Tatsuya Saw Yuno Gathered With Stray Gimblewolves, Tatsuya Encountered Them. When Yuno Saw Tatsuya, She asked for his help. The two tried to Ward Them But They Are too many of them. Lau told Tatsuya to lift his sword up. Yuno thanked Tatsuya and asked him where did he come from, Then she realized that Tatsuya was staring at her, she told him she was a half Kitkin and half Ankhakin, leaving Tatsuya to Confusion. When He Introduced himself to Yuno, She was Surprised That Tatsuya was A Traveler. After They had their chat, Yuno suggested that they would go home to Yuno's Town(Town Of Lanka). Goalfinch Gathering Arch Yuno and Tatsuya went to the Gandera River Crossing, Where They Went To The Bog. They Meet Ben, Then They Go To The Goalfinch Grove To Catch Many Goalfinch they wanted. They telled Vortus That They Haved fun. When They Went To The Lanka Forest, Ben Asked Kee Tarma For A Goalfinch Battle. Kee Tarma gived Tatsuya and Yuno a goalfinch feather as a reward. When They we're done, Vortus gived them a Monster Album For A Thanking Gift, And Tatsuya and Yuno Continued Their Journey. Boogaboo Crab Arch Yuno and Tatsuya Met Kee Keema In Sawaka. And They Will Find Sogreth and Minos In The Seaside Cave. When They Found Sogreth and Minos, Yuno Pushed Minos and Attacked Herself. When Sogreth waked up, He joins Tatsuya and Kee Keema To Defeat The Boogaboo Crab. When They Defeated The Crab, Kee Keema Leaves The Party and Sogreth Meets Yuno and Tatsuya. Minos Found A Gemstone For Tatsuya's Sword. When They Found A Star Sigil. They Saw Tatsuya who disapeared from Vision. Triankha Hospital Arch Kyte examine Yuno,Tatsuya and Sogreth to find 3 Giranha Spleens. When They Got 3 Giranha Spleens, Kyte Told Them That They Grew. Father Diamon told Kyte To Defeat A Monster In Triankha. When They Found Kyte and His Men Who are Defeated, They Fighted The Illuyanblug. When They Defeated It, Kyte Telled Them To Save Their Strenght. Kyte Died at Triankha. Kitkin and Waterkin Arch Team Tatsuya went to The Bog-Saysaya Border. They Met Leynart and Thought Yuno and Sogreth Are The Real Culprits. They Met Kee Keema Again, with Wataru and Meena. Kee Keema Told Wataru to see Tatsuya and Yuno. Meena bowed at Yuno. Wataru Thought That Only He and Mitsuru Are The Only Travelers. But It's Okay, Wataru Becamed Happy. When Meena,Wataru and Tatsuya found the real culprits, Leynart And His Men Arrested Them and Said He Was Sorry For Detaning Their Friends. Meena and The Others Laughed at Yuno when she eated mostly. Meena Told Yuno To Be Careful For Her Eating Skills. And They Said Goodbye to each other. Yuno wishes that Meena,Wataru and Kee Keema sould Stay Each other. But Leynart Offers To Join Them But He Is Scared. Leynart Gived Yuno a Bag to see what is in it. Yuno said that they we're four stones in the bag. Tatsuya Told Her What He Wants. Then they found the second gemstone and continued their journey. Abilities Main Article: Bravura skills#Yuno Yuno is an archer that can hit enemies from a long range. She also uses Healing-Type Magic and Status-inflicting Bravura skills to give the party advantages in battle. Personality Yuno is a high-spirited and overbeing girl with a insatiable curiosity. She is bright and cheerful but can be a Lesbian, Forceful and an Aggresive girl. Can Be Troublesome but kind and trustworthy Ally. Appearance Yuno is a 15-year old girl with Blonde Hair and blue eyes. She appears as a cat-girl suggested by her cat ears and tail. Yuno wears a pink dress and brown guards in her stomach exposed. She also wears a silver tiara with a blue gemstone in the middle. She is half-kitkin and Half-ankhakin. Relationships Main Article: Yuno's Relationships Yuno is kind and high-spirited girl, She cares about her friends, Even her best friend and close friends. She is bright and cheerful. Trivia *Yuno and Meena Shared some Healing Bravura Skills Like "Rousing Hymn" *Yuno Is Similar To Miki. Depending to the player's choice if she is cute or bossy. *Yuno is alot Similar To Meena But Not Only In Battle Apperance. *At The Intro, Yuno Is One Of The Main Cast Of Brave Story: New Traveler Image Gallery {C} Yunoscreen1.jpg|Yuno Screen1 Yunoscreen2.jpg|Yuno Screen2 yunoscreen3.jpg|Yuno Screen 3 screen12.jpg|Yuno In The Opening brave_story_new_traveler_conceptart_UsV5e.jpg|Yuno Screen4 brave_story_new_traveler_conceptart_zqAwp.jpg|Yuno Screen5 images.jpg|Yuno,Tatsuya,Wataru and Meena In The Japanese Website Juno profile.jpg|Yuno's Profile Read More